


take me to a fistful of happiness with you

by sweetparalyze



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetparalyze/pseuds/sweetparalyze
Summary: “kamu pernah capek gak sih sama aku?” / satu suapan panekuk berhenti tepat di dalam mulut pemuda itu. pandangannya jatuh pada sosok lain di hadapannya, sedikit jengah meski gemas. / “kalau aku capek, kita ga mungkin bisa sampe ada di titik ini sekarang.”





	take me to a fistful of happiness with you

**Author's Note:**

> (warn! written in bahasa, lowercase, domestic, bxb)

_“kamu pernah capek gak sih sama aku?”_

  
_ satu suapan panekuk berhenti tepat di dalam mulut pemuda itu. pandangannya jatuh pada sosok lain di hadapannya, sedikit jengah meski gemas._

  
_ “kalau aku capek, kita ga mungkin bisa sampe ada di titik ini sekarang.”_  


* * *

  
**take me to a fistful of happiness with you** – hwangmini domestic!au  
presented by **nami**

* * *

  
“kamu rapat dadakan lagi? ga bisa jemput sohye dong?”

minhee dengan susah payah mengapit ponsel di antara telinga dan pundak. tangannya sibuk mengaduk adonan _soufflé_ di hadapannya–memastikan putih telur tersebut terkocok dengan baik. yang ia ajak bicara, pemuda di seberang sana, berkali-kali mengucapkan maaf.

_“kamu bawa mobil aja, ya? apa mau aku pesenin taksi?”_

minhee mendengus pelan. “aku jalan kaki ke sekolah sohye juga bisa, kok. repot banget pake segala disuruh bawa mobil sama dipesenin taksi.”

_“ngambek lagi deh,”_ yunseong, pemuda di seberang sana, nampak ikut menghembuskan napasnya berat. “_kalau ga dadakan dan penting banget juga pasti aku ngeusahain buat jemput sohye. rapatnya sebentar doang kok, tapi masa iya sohye aku suruh nunggu di sekolah?”_

ada jeda hening yang terbubuhkan setelahnya selepas yunseong menandaskan kalimatnya. yunseong benar. mana mungkin minhee mau pun yunseong membiarkan sohye menunggu sendirian di sekolah selagi teman-temannya telah kembali ke rumah. akan jadi perkara baru jika sesuatu terjadi pada anak berumur enam tahun tersebut. maka mau tak mau, minhee melantunkan gumaman singkat, pertanda bahwa ia sepakat untuk menjemput sohye siang itu.

_“maaf, ya? aku tau harusnya sekarang jadwal aku buat jemput sohye, tapi ini juga insidental.”_

“iya, iya,” minhee kembali bergumam selagi melepas apron hitam dari tubuhnya. “harusnya nanti minta maaf ke sohye, bukan ke aku. aku sengaja ngejadwalin kamu buat jemput dia sekarang karena ini hari ulang tahun dia. pasti dia seneng banget kalau dijemput sama ayahnya.”

ada kekehan ringan yang membalut percakapan keduanya. yunseong yang tertawa di seberang sana._ “sohye juga pasti seneng dijemput papanya, kok,”_ ujarnya singkat. _“nanti mampir ke supermarket aja dulu sekalian belanja buat ulang tahun sohye, biar aku jemput pulangnya.”_

lagi-lagi, minhee memberikan gumaman sebagai jawaban. ia tak ingin berbohong jika perasan kecewa masih terukir di sana. sambungan telpon yang terputus menjadi pertanda berakhirnya perbincangan mereka. yunseong yang akan segera memulai rapatnya, dan minhee yang kini berdiri di depan cermin selagi merapihkan pakaiannya. mungkin _sweater_ oranye dan celana _jeans_ selutut yang melapisi setengah tungkai kakinya tak begitu buruk. pandangannya terus jatuh pada refleksi penampilannya hingga tanpa sengaja, sebuah cincin yang melingkari jemari manisnya menjadi atensi paling menarik untuk mencuri perhatiannya.

_ah, sudah hampir empat tahun ternyata._  
.  
.  
.  
“aku kira kamu mau buat _soufflé_ untuk sohye?”

yunseong memandang pada sekotak kue yang kini tengah dibuka dengan hati-hati bungkusnya oleh minhee. ketika yunseong datang menjemput minhee dan sohye, tiba-tiba minhee meminta yunseong untuk membayar seluruh belanjaannya dan segera kembali ke mobil bersama sohye–sedangkan pemuda itu justru pamit untuk membeli sesuatu. akan segera kembali, ia bilang. baik yunseong dan sohye mana sadar jika minhee pamit untuk membeli sekotak kue. meski ketiganya berada di dalam mobil yang sama, kantung plastik besar yang berada di pangkuannya bahkan tak menjadi tanda tanya bagi dua presensi lainnya.

“gak ada waktu, tadi udah bikin adonannya, tapi kamu nyuruh aku buat jemput sohye,” ujar minhee singkat. jemarinya dengan teliti memasang lilin dengan angka enam di tengah kue tersebut–_genap enam tahun_. pada seperkian sekon setelahnya, pandangannya mengedar. mencari sesuatu yang ia butuhkan dan berakhir menjatuhkan tatapannya kepada yunseong.

“apa?”

“kamu ada korek?”

“sohye ketiduran. kalau lilinnya dinyalain sekarang malah habis duluan. nanti aja tunggu jam tujuh malem.”

minhee membalikkan tubuhnya. membuat posisinya dan yunseong kini saling berhadapan. penglihatannya meneliti setiap inchi tubuh yunseong–tepat dari ujung rambutnya hingga ujung kakinya. bagaimana kemeja putih masih membalut tubuhnya dengan kancing teratas yang terbuka, dasi yang terikat longgar, serta rambut lepeknya yang tersibak ke belakang.

“kamu sengaja ya?”

sebelah alis yunseong terangkat mendengar pertanyaan dadakan yang diajukan oleh minhee. “sengaja apa?”

“sengaja kayak gini? godain aku? biar aku gak kesel lagi? aku masih marah ya sama kamu.” dengus minhee pelan. jemarinya menarik simpul dasi yunseong, membiarkannya terlepas dari kerah kemeja suaminya dan membuangnya asal.

segaris senyuman tertahan terukir di wajah yunseong. telapak tangannya beranjak untuk mulai bertengger pada pinggang minhee, menariknya mendekat hingga kening keduanya saling bertubrukkan. ada protes yang keluar dari belah bibir minhee ketika yunseong terus mengikis jarak di antara keduanya dan berakhir memberikan sebuah gigitan singkat pada ujung hidungnya; namun bahkan tubuhnya tak memberikan penolakan apa-apa selain berakhir melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher yunseong.

“kalau nanti sohye ngeliat orangtuanya berantem di hari ulang tahunnya, bisa bahaya. jadi jadwal ngambek kamu sama aku malem ini ditunda dulu.” yunseong mengulas senyum singkat pada wajahnya begitu menyadari rona merah mulai berdesir pada kedua pipi minhee. bagaimana pandangannya dengan lemat terarah pada sepasang obsidian sekelam jelaga milik minhee yang menampilkan gempuran orion bintang di sana–hingga rasi yang membentang kecil pada perpotongan wajah minhee. yunseong tak akan pernah habis berpikir mengenai betapa bahaginya _aphrodite_ kala itu ketika minhee terlahir pada dunia–hingga ia terlukis dengan sedemikian indah dan cantik, detail, dan penuh akan kehati-hatian.

“ingetin aku besok buat ngambek ke kamu.”

yunseong terbahak ringan mendengar jawaban yang justru diberikan oleh minhee kepadanya. ia melayangkan sebuah kecupan singkat pada pipi minhee, gemas. “minggu depan kita empat tahun. kebetulan changwook juga ngabarin dia mau balik dari jepang.”

tidak perlu penjelasan lebih bagi minhee untuk paham kemana arah pembicaraan yunseong akan berlangsung. namun rindunya akan suara yunseong meski telah menjadi santapan setiap hari membuatnya harus mengukir ekspresi penuh tanya pada wajahnya. membuat yunseong yang kini justru mendengus ringan menyadari bahwa maksud dari ucapannya tak sepenuhnya _sampai_ pada minhee.

  
“ayo _quality time_ berdua. kamu. aku. terserah mau jalan-jalan ke luar atau cuman di rumah. sohye bisa kita titipin ke changwook kalau cuman sehari. mau ya? aku ambil cuti nanti.”

  
_yunseong itu sederhana._ namun segala mengenainya selalu memiliki efek luar biasa bagi minhee. tak ada yang spesial dari ajakannya–tak ada makan malam romantis, menikmati waktu di negara orang, serta rencana-rencana manis lainnya. hanya sekedar ajakan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama–hanya mereka berdua, tak lebih mau pun kurang. namun rasanya sebegitu memabukkan ketika ribuan serangga bagai hinggap mengecupi perut minhee.

  
“ada gak yang pernah bilang ke kamu kalau kamu itu penjilat ulung?” minhee ikut memandang lemat ke arah yunseong. memperhatikan oniks seterang karamel milik pemuda tersebut. ada refleksi dirinya yang terpantul di sana–_dan minhee senang untuk menyadari fakta bahwa hanya dirinya yang berada dalam bingkai mata pemuda tersebut._ hanya ia dan tak ada yang lain.

  
“kebetulan baru kamu yang ngomong begitu ke aku.”_ perasaan asing itu selalu datang meski sudah bertahun-tahun silam lamanya._ ketika suara yunseong mengalir dengan teramat berat dan rendah–berbisik pada telinga minhee, membangunkan seluruh bulu kuduknya hingga meremang sempurna. “karena kamu satu-satunya buat aku.” dan itu merupakan awal ketika yunseong membawa keduanya lenyap dalam suasana–mengabaikan sepotong kue serta seisi ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kisah mereka.

* * *

pertemuan pertama keduanya terbilang cukup tak masuk akal.

yunseong ingat malam itu hujan besar. jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan televisinya masih menayangkan sejumlah series film yang ia putar melalui dvd. dokumen skripsinya ikut terpampang pada layar laptopnya, dengan segelas kopi dan keripik kentang, apa yang terputar di televisi hanyalah peramai suasana mengingat yunseong tak memiliki siapapun di kamar apartemennya–s_elain dirinya sendiri._

  
jadi ketika pintu apartemennya terketuk, yunseong tak dapat berbohong jika ia betul-betul meraih tongkat _baseball_ dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggung. bagaimana pun juga, ia tetaplah manusia–ia punya rasa takut, terhadap hantu dan maling merupakan salah satunya meski persentasinya tak besar. namun apa yang dapat diekspetasikan dari suasana sepi, hujan deras serta keadaan sekitar yang sunyi sebab orang-orang yang telah terlelap.

  
namun pada faktanya, ketika pintu apartemennya terbuka, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sesosok pemuda ringkih dengan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. bibirnya gemetar ringan. dan yunseong butuh seperkian detik untuk menyadari jika siapa yang kini berdiri di hadapannya merupakan pemuda yang tinggal tepat di sebelahnya. keduanya tak pernah bertemu–namun seingatnya, changwook, temannya yang sering berkunjung ke tempatnya, mengatakan bahwa ia sering berjumpa dengan penghuni ruang apartemen di sebelah ruangan yunseong. seorang pria ringkih dengan surai pirangnya.

  
“maaf– tapi aku boleh nginep di sini? satu malam saja. nanti pagi aku pasti kembali ke–”

  
yunseong merasa bahwa kewarasannya lenyap begitu saja pada malam itu. pemuda itu bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan yunseong sudah terlebih dahulu meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya masuk. _di luar dingin_, yunseong bilang–meski kenyataannya, penghangat ruangan di dalam ruangannya pun tak terpasang.

  
“aku ada coklat panas dan teh vietnam. mungkin kamu mau?” yunseong bertanya canggung selagi membiarkan pemuda tersebut untuk duduk di atas sofa. namun jawaban yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu hanya sebuah gelengan singkat selagi ia mulai kembali menggelungkan tubuhnya pada selimut yang ia bawa.

  
yunseong sendiri mendefinisikan dirinya sebagai sosok yang tak cukup pandai membaca kondisi mau pun perasaan orang lain. tapi malam itu, menyaksikan pemuda tersebut menekuk sepasang kedua tungkai kakinya dan memeluknya erat-erat selagi tenggelam dalam selimut yang ia bawa, yunseong tahu ada yang salah. ada hal lain yang mendasari alasan pemuda tersebut untuk datang berkunjung ke apartemennya pada tengah malam tersebut. maka yunseong memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya melangkah ke dapur–justru kini ia berjalan menghampiri pemuda tersebut, memposisikan dirinya terduduk tepat bersebelahan, dan dengan canggung menyandarkan kepala pemuda tersebut pada pundaknya. keduanya menghabiskan malam dengan posisi serupa–meski yunseong perlu mengabaikan keram pada pundaknya selama semalaman penuh.

  
esok paginya, barulah yunseong mengetahui bahwa nama pemuda tersebut adalah minhee. yunseong tak menuntut banyak mengenai alasan mengapa minhee berkunjung pada larut malam–namun setelahnya, dengan wajah padam, minhee mengatakan jika ketakutannya terhadap suara guntur mendasari hal tersebut. kedua orangtuanya tengah dinas ke luar kota dan ia tak memiliki siapa pun untuk digenggam selagi hujan besar berlangsung. oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri ruang apartemen yunseong.

(hal konyol lainnya, minhee sempat mengira bahwa penghuni apartemen tersebut bukanlah yunseong melainkan changwook akibat frekuensi pertemuannya dengan changwook belasan kali jauh lebih nyata dibandingkan dengan yunseong sendiri.)

  
setidak masuk akal itu.

  
namun tak ada yang menyangka jika awal pertemuan keduanya justru dapat membuat baik minhee dan yunseong berakhir mengucap janji bersama di hadapan banyak orang. mengucap janji sakral akan ketersediaan untuk hidup bersama dalam susah dan senang; melempar janji tersebut untuk digenggam oleh banyak orang yang hadir.  
minhee tak pernah siap untuk hidup di bawah atap yang sama, begitu yang ia katakan kala pertama kali yunseong mengajukan sekotak beludru dengan sepasang cincin cantik yang tersimpan di sana. tak siap untuk menekan ego, tak siap untuk mengalah, tak siap untuk berbagi. _yunseong kecewa_–untuk pada akhirnya menemukan kenyataan bahwa minhee tak pernah memiliki rasa takut terhadap ketiga hal tersebut. _satu hal yang ia takuti_, bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa menjadi yang terbaik bagi yunseong. gundah gulananya tinggi, dan yunseong bahkan tak dapat memaksa kehendak minhee selain beberapa kali mengajaknya berbincang. saling terbuka pada satu sama lain dan mengungkapkan bahwa ia pun sama takutnya seperti minhee; takut jika ia tak dapat menjadi yang terbaik bagi minhee, _takut jika ia tak dapat menggenggam janjinya._ keduanya sama-sama memiliki rasa takut, namun dengan perlahan yunseong membawanya paham jika segalanya tak akan pernah bermula jika mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti di depan garis rasa takut tersebut.

  
dan hal yang sama terjadi ketika ada suasana canggung yang meringkus keduanya selepas yunseong berbincang mengenai keinginannya untuk mengadopsi anak. minhee lantas menentang keras-keras permintaan yunseong. pertimbangannya banyak–dan mempertanyakan kesiapan keduanya merupakan salah satunya. _namun di sisi lain,_ satu hal yang melintas pada pikiran minhee namun tak sedikit pun hadir pada pertimbangan yunseong adalah mengenai bagaimana keadaan anak angkat mereka selepas _paham_ jika orang tuanya tak terdiri dari seorang ayah dan seorang ibu melainkan terdiri dari sepasang ayah.

  
penjelasan itu singkat dan tak bertele-tele, tapi sekonstan itu menggugurkan seluruh keinginan yunseong untuk mengadopsi anak. _minhee benar._ terkadang segalanya bukanlah lagi mengenai kesiapan keduanya–ada satu hal yang tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa baik minhee dan yunseong merupakan pria dewasa yang akan selalu siap dengan seluruh jatuh dan bangun yang terjadi. _tapi tidak dengan seorang balita yang bahkan belum memahami kerasnya dunia._ minhee dan yunseong mungkin akan selalu siap menutup kuping mereka atas setiap cercaan yang datang–tapi tidak dengan anak angkat mereka.

  
dan di satu pagi, yunseong terbangun dengan sosok minhee yang telah rapih. bagaimana suaminya kala itu berbaring di sampingnya dan memainkan seluruh fitur wajahnya hanya untuk membangunkan yunseong. senyumnya sumringah pagi itu.

“ayo mandi.”

perintah minhee hanya dibalas oleh desisan ringan selagi yunseong mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya dan memandang samar ke arah jam dinding. masih pukul sepuluh pagi dan minhee bahkan sudah mengajaknya untuk bersiap-siap. yunseong berniat untuk kembali membawa tubuhnya tenggelam dalam selimut dan mengabaikan seluruh perintah minhee; _sampai pada akhirnya_, minhee justru melayangkan sebuah pelukan erat padanya sembari berbisik rendah.

  
“ayo kita ke panti asuhan dan mengadopsi anak. aku mau anak perempuan, tidak boleh diganggu gugat.”

  
hanya sesederhana itu untuk paham bahwa arti kebahagiaan tak pernah lebih dari menghabiskan waktu bersama orang tersayang. menyambut eksistensi baru dengan sumringah yang enggan menyentuh letih–melupakan jutaan kemungkinan _jatuh_ yang akan terjadi esok. keduanya sama-sama belajar paham untuk melewati setiap resah dengan saling bergenggaman tangan; keduanya sama-sama paham bahwa akan ada bentangan pelangi di setiap badai yang tiba.

* * *

  
“kamu mau kemana?”

  
minhee melepas pandangannya dari layar laptop, menarik bingkai kacamatanya turun ketika yunseong melangkah di hadapannya dengan sebegitu rapih. kening minhee mengernyit singkat. _apa yunseong lupa dengan janji mereka?_ jelas-jelas kemarin lusa ia kembali membicarakan mengenai rencana changwook yang akan mengambil sohye pagi ini–bahkan ketika changwook datang menjemput anak mereka, yunseong ada di sana menghamburkan sejumlah kecupan ringan pada kedua belah pipi gembil putrinya. memberinya sejumlah petuah agar tak merepotkan sang paman meski bocah enam tahun itu hanya terkekeh geli tanpa paham dengan maksud yang disampaikan oleh ayahnya.

dan kini problematika terbesarnya, yunseong telah teramat rapih dengan kemeja serta jas hitamnya. jika mengatakan ini semua mengenai kencan romantis dan semacamnya, pergi berdua dengan pakaian formal tidak pernah berada dalam selera minhee mau pun yunseong. catatan, jika hanya diperlukan dalam acara tertentu. namun apabila menyangkut acara pribadi, keduanya bahkan lebih menikmati selembar kaus oblong dan celana bokser untuk dikenakan selagi menghabiskan setiap waktu yang dijalani bersama. maka memperhatikan yunseong dengan pakaian formalnya lantas mengundang resah terbit pada relung dada minhee. yang jelas, hal baik sudah mustahil terjadi.

“minhee, maaf? klien aku ngajak ketemuan tiba-tiba dan gak ada yang bisa ngegantiin aku.”

  
raut wajah minhee tak berubah. tetap kosong tanpa ekspresi tatkala kini tangannya beranjak untuk menutup laptopnya. _ia kecewa, namun tak terkejut._ minhee mafhum jika yunseong merupakan orang sibuk–_hard skill_ dan _soft skill_ yang dimiliki olehnya jelas merupakan apa yang dibutuhkan oleh perusahaan. beberapa kali ia mendapatkan masa promosi untuk kenaikan jabatannya beberapa saat lebih cepat dibandingkan bagaimana seharusnya hal tersebut terjadi. _yunseong itu luar biasa,_ dan minhee bahkan tak dapat menampik hal tersebut.

  
lagi, membatalkan janji bukan yang pertama mau pun kedua bagi yunseong. bukan yang kesebelas mau pun yang keduabelas. jumlahnya sudah puluhan kali dan minhee masih mencoba untuk terbiasa dengan ingkarnya yang tak pernah jauh-jauh dari urusan pekerjaan.

  
“kamu mau bawa mobil?” minhee bertanya selagi bangkit dari kursinya. gumaman yang diberikan oleh yunseong kala pemuda itu tengah sibuk merapihkan penampilannya menjadi jawaban mutlak–sehingga minhee beranjak menuju nakas dan mengambil kunci mobil yang ia letakkan selepas selesai membeli beberapa bahan masakan tadi pagi. tangan minhee beranjak masuk pada kantung celana yunseong, mengantongi kunci mobilnya. pada sesaat setelahnya, ia merapihkan simpul dasi serta lipatan kerah kemeja yunseong.

  
“kamu marah, ya?” yunseong bertanya pelan selagi ibu jari serta jemari telunjuknya bertengger pada dagu minhee, sedikit memaksa pemuda tersebut untuk memandang ke arahnya. minhee menepis ringan jemari yunseong di wajahnya, menolak mentah-mentah kontak mata yang yunseong lemparkan padanya. tak ada satu pun jawaban yang minhee berikan atas pertanyaan yunseong–lebih transparan untuk dimengerti jika pemuda itu betul-betul sedang tidak dalam kondisi suasana yang baik.

  
“ayo jangan marah? nanti aku pulang beli sesuatu deh? ada yang kamu mau? bunga?”

  
ada ekshalasi panjang yang minhee berikan setelahnya. “yunseong,” minhee memanggil nama pemuda tersebut singkat. kini memberikan sebait pandangan lurus dan intens. “semuanya gak bisa diselesain kayak gitu aja. aku mana butuh barang-barang buat dibeliin. kalau aku beneran butuh ngapain juga aku bete ngeliat kamu ngebatalin janji lagi hari ini? aku butuhnya cuman waktu kamu. tanggung jawab kamu buat nepatin janji. kamu bilang kamu udah ambil cuti buat aku. kamu udah janji untuk ngabisin waktu kamu satu hari ini untuk aku tanpa diganggu gugat siapa pun, bahkan sohye. tapi sekarang apa?”

pandangan yunseong berubah nanar. “minhee–”

“iya tau ini dadakan, iya tau ini di luar dugaan, iya tau gak ada yang bisa ngegantiin kamu. yaudah sana jalan, nanti terlambat lagi.” minhee menyunggingkan sebait senyuman singkat. telapak tangannya beranjak untuk menepuk-nepuk pundak yunseong dan mengucapkan kalimat semangat. _memangnya apa yang harus ia lakukan?_ merajuk dan mengunci dirinya di kamar tak akan merubah keadaan apa pun. yunseong akan tetap dibutuhkan oleh koleganya dan menjadikan minhee sebagai alasan untuk menghindari pekerjaan justru akan berdampak buruk pada karirnya.

  
maka sesaat sebelum presensi yunseong hilang terlahap oleh jarak, ada kecupan singkat yang minhee berikan pada pipi kanan suaminya. sesaat dan ringan; bahkan tak berlangsung lebih dari sepersekon. _tapi minhee berharap harapannya sampai pada sentimen yunseong._ angannya agar dapat tetap menghabiskan sepercik waktu meski tak lebih dari satu jam di hari perayaan jadi mereka masih merekah meski sudah sedikit menguncup. tak perlu hal-hal istimewa untuk mendampingi segalanya–bagi minhee, hanya segelas teh hangat untuk disesap bersama dengan perbincangan ringan sudahlah lebih dari cukup.

  
_bagi minhee, presensi yunseong akan dan selalu ada pada garis kata cukup._ minhee tak menyukai sesuatu yang berlebih. hanya yunseong dan segalanya akan sempurna.  
.  
.  
.  
ada satu hal yang begitu minhee cintai jika itu menyangkut tentang yunseong–_ah_, sedikit koreksi. minhee menyukai segala hal mengenai yunseong, _tapi yang satu ini,_ tak akan pernah lekang dimakan oleh waktu mau pun rasa bosan. ketika kelopak matanya terbuka setelah jatuh dalam lelapnya yang panjang, entitas pertama yang menyapa indra penglihatannya adalah sosok yunseong. meski hanya punggung atau sekedar ceruk lehernya, minhee jatuh cinta. rasanya memabukkan untuk terbangun bersama rasa hangat yang menjalar di sekujur sarafmu. rasanya candu ketika terbangun dengan aroma maskulin yang merebak masuk mengetuk lubang hidung.

minhee ingat ia hanya membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa sore itu selepas menyelesaikan jurnalnya untuk dikirim kepada penerbit. tapi ia tak ingat jika dirinya bahkan sampai jatuh tertidur hingga dapat terbangun dengan mendapati sosok yunseong di hadapannya. dengan posisi terduduk di atas keramik dan tangan bersandar pada pinggiran sofa, yunseong menjatuhkan pandangan penuhnya pada eksistensi yang tengah terlelap pulas di atas sofa tanpa menyadari kepulangannya.

  
“kamu udah bangun? aku kira kamu bakal bablas sampe pagi,” ujar yunseong.

  
“sekarang jam berapa?”

  
“jam sepuluh malam,” yunseong menjawab sembari tersenyum teduh. dengan jarak sedekat ini, ia dapat menyaksikan kedua mata minhee yang membengkak. perasaan bersalah itu kembali terbit dan memerangkap isi kepalanya. “masih ada dua jam buat ngerayain hari pernikahan kita. ayo? aku beli panekuk kesukaan kamu tadi, ada teh hitam juga. udah aku siapin di meja makan.”

  
yunseong mengajukan tangannya, mencoba membantu minhee bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya di atas sofa. namun, pemuda itu justru meregangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar ke arah yunseong. “gendong,” pintanya sekilas. membuat yunseong lantas terhempas dalam tawanya. yunseong paham jika minhee manja–namun dalam empat tahun keduanya menjalani kehidupan di bawah atap rumah yang sama, tak pernah sekali pun ia memiliki ekspetasi jika minhee akan meminta untuk digendong.

  
maka yunseong tak memiliki pilihan apa pun selain menuruti keinginan minhee. hari ini merupakan hari distingtif bagi keduanya; dan yunseong tak lagi ingin menghancurkan hari mereka dengan menolak permintaan minhee. oleh karena itu, ia membiarkan minhee melompat ke pundaknya, melingkarkan kedua lengan pada lehernya serta kedua kaki pada pinggang yunseong. bagaimana yunseong menuntun minhee dengan begitu perlahan menuju dapur, sesekali menggodanya dengan loncatan kecil dan membuat gerakan seakan ingin menjatuhkannya. dua sampai tiga pukulan dilayangkan pada bahu yunseong, tapi yang lebih tua bahkan seratus persen puas sebab tawa mereka menjadi fonem yang bergema mengisi penuh rumah mereka.

  
“kenapa kamu beli panekuk?” minhee bertanya ketika keduanya sampai. ada sepiring tumpukan panekuk dan satu mangkuk kecil berisi stroberi dengan taburan gula halus. dua cangkir teh hitam pun ikut tersaji di sana bersama satu lilin aromaterapi.

  
“karena kamu suka panekuk?” yunseong menjawab singkat selagi menarik kursi untuk diduduki oleh minhee dan mengambil posisi saling berhadapan. “aku beli panekuk di tempat langganan kamu dulu. semenjak kita punya sohye, kamu gak pernah berkunjung ke situ lagi, ‘kan?”

  
minhee menganggukkan kepalanya singkat selagi mulai mengambil garpu dan menyuapkan sepotong panekuk tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. rasanya masih sama seperti dulu, tak ada yang berubah meski sejumlah tahun telah terlewati. _mungkin, justru keduanya yang berubah_. masih terekam jelas dalam memoar minhee kala ia beberapa kali datang berkunjung pada restoran panekuk tersebut bersama yunseong. saat itu, keduanya hanyalah mahasiswa tanpa tujuan hidup yang pasti. menghabiskan setiap waktu yang dititi bersama kemana aliran arus membawa keduanya pergi.

  
“kamu masih pinter ngerayu ternyata.”

  
sebelah alis yunseong terangkat skeptis. “ngerayu gimana? kamu mau bilang aku beli panekuk ini buat ngerayu kamu supaya kamu ga marah lagi?”

  
“iya,” ujar minhee lugas. “pasti kamu dari tadi mikirin cara gimana supaya aku ga ngambek, kan? gimana supaya kamu bisa nebus kesalahan kamu. aku bingung setiap aku ngambek, kamu selalu punya cara buat ngedapetin maaf dari aku. bahkan kadang aku sampe batal marah. kamu tuh pinter ngerayu orang, dan aku ga tau itu bisa disebut kelebihan atau kekurangan.”

  
yunseong mengulas senyuman singkat mendengar kalimat panjang minhee yang menyudutkannya. faktanya, bukan yunseong yang mudah merayu orang, tapi minhee dengan segala atensi dan fokusnya yang mudah terdistraksi. mengalihkan perhatian minhee semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, dan yunseong yang telah menghabiskan bertahun-tahun dari masa hidupnya bersama minhee merasa mustahil jika ia sampai tak mengenai luar dalam kekasih hidupnya itu.

  
“bohong kalau aku sampe ga mikirin kamu,” ujar yunseong. “aku kepikiran di jalan takut kamu nangis karena aku ngebatalin janji kita. ternyata bener kan, aku sampe rumah, mata kamu bengkak. nangis berapa lama coba tadi?”

  
minhee mendengus pelan ketika menyadari bahwa apa yang telah ia sembunyikan justru dapat dengan semudah itu terbongkar. minhee bersumpah jika ia segera mengompres matanya dengan es batu setelah menangis. tapi yunseong adalah yunseong; presensi yang mengenali minhee lebih dari siapa pun. meski hanya seinchi, yunseong akan selalu dapat menemukan perbedaan apa pun yang terjadi pada tubuh minhee.

  
“ga lama-lama. setengah jam aja kok.” minhee menjawab selagi mengunyah panekuknya perlahan. “kalau aku ga nangis, itu justru artinya aku udah ga peduli sama hubungan kita.”

  
mendengar penjelasan minhee membuat yunseong menyandarkan dagunya pada tangan yang bertumpu pada permukaan meja. pandangannya terarah lurus ke arah minhee yang masih mengunyah panekuknya. mengabaikan secara penuh presensi yunseong di hadapannya.

  
“kamu kuat ya masih mau bertahan sama aku sampe sekarang?” yunseong bergumam sendu di tengah kegiatannya memandangi minhee. “padahal bukan sekali dua kali aku ngecewain kamu sama sohye. bukan sekali dua kali aku ingkar janji begini. aku kadang suka mikir, kamu pernah capek ga sih sama aku?”

  
pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh yunseong lantas membuat gerakan mulut minhee terhenti. kini berbalik minhee yang memandang ke arah yunseong dengan dalam dan penuh tanda tanya. meninggalkan setengah porsi panekuk yang masih belum terjamah, minhee meletakkan garpunya sebagai tanda bahwa ia tak lagi berminat untuk menyantap apa yang tersaji di hadapannya.

  
“karena aku _nerima_ kamu bukan untuk main-main.” minhee berucap lirih tanpa menanggalkan pandangannya dari yunseong. “aku nerima permintaan kamu untuk ngebawa hubungan kita ke jenjang lebih serius, aku bersedia untuk ngucap janji di hadapan Tuhan dan banyak orang, bukan cuman untuk main-main dan ngeakhirin semuanya begitu aja ketika aku capek. aku ada di sini karena aku tau aku mau ngabisin lebih banyak waktu sama kamu kedepannya, aku mau kita bisa ngeliat sohye tumbuh besar bareng-bareng. semuanya bukan buat main-main.

  
_lagi, kalau aku capek, kita ga mungkin bisa sampe ada di titik ini sekarang_.”

  
jawaban yang diberikan oleh minhee tanpa sadar membuat air mata menggenang pada pelupuk mata yunseong. bahwa bertemu dengan minhee dan menjadikannya sebagai pasangan hidup seperti menjadi salah satu anugrah paling indah dari Tuhan. dan yunseong bersumpah jika dirinya bahkan tak pernah dapat mengenal kata menyesal untuk mengenal minhee dalam bertahun-tahun waktu yang telah keduanya habiskan bersama.

  
jika yunseong diberikan kesempatan untuk menyampaikan beberapa hal langsung kepada Tuhan, maka hal pertama yang akan keluar dari belah bibirnya adalah ungkapan terimakasih karena telah mempertemukannya dengan minhee. tak akan ada kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan mau pun menganalogikan betapa besyukurnya ia atas seluruh benang takdir yang telah tertenun hingga dapat mempertemukannya dengan minhee. tak akan ada frasa mau pun klausa apa pun yang mampu menggambarkan betapa yunseong mencintai minhee, begitu pun sebaliknya.

  
sebab pernah di satu senja kala lembayung oranye terbentang di bawa momentum cantik terbenamnya mentari, yunseong mengucap janji keras-keras di atas atap. bahwa jika ada sepuluh orang di dunia yang mencintai minhee, maka yunseong merupakan bagian dari mereka. jika hanya ada dua orang yang mencintai minhee di dunia, maka yunseong merupakan salah satunya. jika ada satu orang yang mencintai minhee–_maka yunseong merupakan orang tersebut._ dan jika di suatu malam tak lagi ada yang mencintai minhee, itu berarti yunseong tak lagi ada di dunia ini.

  
maka yunseong segera meraih kedua tangan minhee dan mengecupnya ringan. di satu bagian dimana sebuah cincin bertengger, kecupan itu berakhir dalam dan khidmat. _“aku janji,”_ bisiknya rendah. “_aku janji akan terus ngebuat kamu bahagia.”_

  
dan minhee tak dapat menahan diri selain mengulas senyum kala tangan keduanya kini saling bergenggaman erat. terjalin tanpa distansi, mengisip setiap ruang kosong yang ada, tak sedikit pun menyisakan jarak. “_keep your promise, bee. **take me to a fistful of happiness with you**_.”

* * *


End file.
